My AntiSocial Pinky
by ThePurpleSuperCow
Summary: Not really good at this Summary thing, but here we go...Danny has to move to Japan and weasles his way into getting into a certain 'playground for the super rich and beautiful' What will happen to our Half-ghost hero now? Currently under rewrite.  rewite doesn't mean discontinued    If I don't update before December of 2012 this is offically adoptable
1. Chapter 1

Hi again! It's me again. You know, I REALLY need a hobby or something; fanfic has taken over my lack of life. Anyway, enjoy this (maybe) one-shot. I really have no clue where it's going other than what I have. If you could give me directions to this crazy road map of a story, please contact me. Other than that, this is officially disclaimed. :D

'Why did we have to come here?' he thought for the hundredth time as he tugged on the collar of his new school's uniform. A light blue blazer with a white dress shirt, black dress shoes, dark blue dress pants and a tie of the same color. On the left side breast pocket was the school's emblem.

'Why did we have to move to _Japan_ of all places?' still tugging at his too-tight-for-his-tastes tie.

"Stop fidgeting, sweetie, you look adorable." His mother had complemented.

"I'm glad I don't have to wear that monkey suit." His father stated causing his mother to elbow the man in the stomach. "I mean uh… you're looking good, Danny-boy!" Danny Fenton just sighed as his parents, Jack and Maddie, fawned over his very expensive uniform.

The Fenton's had moved to Japan for two reasons. First being that they got an offer from the Ootori Group to help them invent and manufacture ghost weapons, and the second reason being that Jazz was accepted into Ouran Academy on a scholarship. Danny got in on a technicality, one that the dean of admissions won't remember seeing as Danny's ghost power of overshadowing _was_ the technicality. Not that anyone but Jazz and him would know anything about that. Truth be told, Danny didn't want to go to a new school and not know anybody. He missed Sam and Tucker already.

So here he was, new clothes, new school, new country, new language (thanks to the new Fenton Language-learn-iffy-er, designed and built by Maddie named by Jack) walking into Ouran Academy for the first time (as opposed to flying the last time) with his sister, who was wearing the yellow girls uniform much to her discomfort, her hair in a pony-tail.

"**Starlight…KICK!**" the shout rang across the very large courtyard as a somewhat abused can flew through the air and honed in on the back of Danny's head. Danny heard the call and his ghost-fighting-honed hearing picked up on the whistling of the can as it made its way to him. Thinking fast, he turned as he jumped and let his foot connect to the can sending it skyward. He landed in a crouch and snapped out his hand as the can fell once more, easily catching it, and he stood straight.

"I think you lost this!" he yelled to the stunned blonde boy on the other side of the clearing, holding up the can to emphasize his point. Jazz immediately glared at Danny.

"Do you _want_ people to figure out your secret?" she hissed.

"Chill Jazz, I don't have to act wimpy here, remember?" This only caused her to glare harder as the blonde boy and six other boys walked up to Danny.

"That was an extremely impressive catch." Stated a dark haired boy with glasses.

"If you say so." Danny replied shyly. Jazz noticed that the dark-boy's eyes widened slightly.

"Don't be so modest, Mr.…"

"Fenton, Danny Fenton. And this is my sister Jazz." The blonde boy was by her side faster than one could blink. Taking her hand in his and looking into her eyes.

"A lovely name for a lovely girl." Jazz looked like she'd rather face down Skulker than be anywhere _near _this boy.

"Stop it sempai! She doesn't like that!" A somewhat short, brown haired boy pulled the blonde off of Jazz. The siblings noticed that he did this by pinching the blonde's hand and dragging him away by the ear. Danny tugged at his own ear in sympathy.

"I apologize for Tamaki; he can be rather…enthusiastic about meeting new people." The dark-boy said as he adjusted his glasses with a grin. "My name is Ootori, Kyoya." He turned slightly to show the other boys. "This is Morinozuka, Takashi. Haninozuka, Mitsukuni. Twins Hitachiin, Kaoru and Hikaru. Fujioka, Haruhi. And you already met Suou, Tamaki."  
>"Oh, that's right. You introduce your surnames first here." Jazz whispered noticing Danny's bewildered look.<p>

"Right…nice to meet you." Danny said as he glared at his sister's 'innocent' look.

"You're not…"

"…from here…"

"…are you?" The two red-heads that were obviously the twins asked them. Neither Danny nor Jazz could tell them apart except for the way they parted their hair, perfect mirror of each other. Each an arm around his brother, the other arm on hip, knee slightly bent. It was, to say the least, unnerving.

"We're from America." Jazz stated. Tamaki was back, this time with his arm around Danny's shoulders.

"Welcome to Japan my fellow foreigners! Welcome to our world of beauty!" Danny pushed the rich boy away.

"Thanks, um, we…uh…gotta go to the office. Don't we, Jazz?"

"We do?" but the look Danny gave her made her think again. "I mean, we do!" And they both left the seven boys alone.

"I think we should ask Danny-Chan to the club!" Mitsukuni, better known as Honey, stated cheerfully as he hugged his stuffed bunny. Tamaki had a hand on his chin in thought, and then he dramatically declared the older (but shorter) boy correct and began planning.

Danny and Jazz were walking down a corridor, lost and looking for someplace quiet and preferably disserted for Danny. He hadn't practiced all week. Actually, he hadn't been in ghost form all week. He was afraid that he would lose control or at least get rusty if he waited any longer. So Danny guilted Jazz into finding an appropriate practice area. Thus far they'd found three libraries, two music rooms, an indoor tennis court and pool, and a very large and full lunch hall. But nothing close to big, open, and private enough for a half-ghost boy to fly around. They were about to give up when Danny spotted another door.

"Let's check here. If not then I'll find an abandoned house I can haunt." Jazz chuckled at her brother's bad joke.

"Alright, you want me to go first this time? That Black Magic Club was entirely too happy to see you."

"Would you please? The guy with the puppet was creepy, and I know creepy." Jazz chuckled again as she opened the door to Music room #3 and peeked in.

A flurry of loose rose petals pelted the siblings and several voices welcomed them. When the petals settled, the siblings looked up to see the seven boys from earlier. Danny face-palmed.

"I changed my mind, can we go back to that Black Magic Club thing?" he asked only to be ignored and pulled into the room with his sister.

"No." Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey had been trying for the better part of an hour to convince the new student to join the Host Club, to which he flatly refused…several times. And Haruhi, female in disguise to pay off an astronomical debt, had had enough.

"Enough, sempai, it's obvious that he doesn't want to be in the Host Club."

"_Finally_, someone with sense! Look, I'm sorry, but I don't want to join your club. I don't even want to be in _Japan_!" Danny stood from the couch and looked at his sister who was sitting by a window with her nose in a book. "Can we go now? I'm feeling rather _twitchy!_" The last word directed loudly to Jazz. She just held up a finger and kept reading. Danny sighed, exasperated, leaving six boys and a cross dresser in confusion.

"What's the matter, Danny-Chan?" Honey asked innocently. Danny sighed again.

"Nothing, just some pent up energy, I need to go for a…run…or something." He faltered; it was obvious that he didn't mean 'run' when he said it. Tamaki, still oblivious, loudly proclaimed a game of kick the can.

"Only if you can get Jazz's nose out of that book." Danny said with a smirk, knowing only three things could get Jazz to stop reading when she was in this deep. Two of which were ghost related (an attack or Danny being hurt), the third involved their dad (and fudge, lots and lots of fudge).

Mori walked over to Jazz, blank look on his face. He stood next to the girl, her finger in the air again, looking down at her.

"Come." He stated in a deep baritone. Jazz looked up, blushed, closed her book, and walked to the door with him; the others following. Danny was surprised and impressed.

Jazz was under a tree watching the unfolding chaos. Apparently, Japan's version of kick the can was a combination of soccer, tag, and hide-n-seek. You had to kick a can, whoever was 'it' had to find the can and count to a certain number then go find everyone and the last person found was the new 'it'. This was currently Danny. Tamaki kicked the sorely dented can and ran like heck to hide taking Haruhi with him. Danny's eyes narrowed as he tracked the can's progress as it flew. And if he was right…

"Darn, landed on the roof."

"Go get it then, this was for you to let off some energy after all." Reasoned Jazz. She had opted out of playing because of the ugly dress she was forced to wear. Danny smirked and hid behind a convenient tree to transform. He invisibly retrieved the mashed can, counting to the required fifty, just reaching it as he turned back behind his sister. His giant grin suggested that he already knew where to look for the others. Jazz shook her head as he ran off.

"You _cheated_!" the twins screamed at Danny.

"One, I don't cheat. And two, how could I have _possibly_ cheated at this? I had to go find a can _before_ I could even _start_ counting; giving everyone _plenty_ of time to find a good hiding spot." Jazz came to his rescue.

"He never cheats."

"Never have, never will!" Danny said, crossing his arms to prove his point. The twins just glared and stomped off, taking their turns as 'it'.

"You'd think they've never played fairly before." Jazz stated staring after the disgruntled brothers.

"They've played; they just haven't been 'it' before. Sometimes they purposely get found to avoid it." Haruhi explained. "Anyway, it's your turn to kick, Danny." Danny grimaced.

"I could probably throw it farther than I could kick." he mumbled but went to try anyway.

Turns out, Danny could kick pretty dang far. After the kick he scrambled after the closest member of the Host Club, which happened to be Haruhi, much to the chagrin of Tamaki. They ran through a hedge maze, heading for the center where a small gazebo covered in rose vines stood. The fifteen year olds sat down to catch their breath, Danny more-so than Haruhi.

"That was a nice kick." Haruhi smiled at Danny.

"Thanks, nice running. I didn't think anyone could run that fast without being chased by something." They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile until boredom set in, Danny plus bored equals boom. Or so Jazz has stated…many times. She said that she was going to publish this in one of her many theses. Anyway, back to the bored half-ghost and his captive audience.

"What are you?" The usually clueless wonder asked.

"What do you mean?" Asked a trepidatious Haruhi.

"I mean are you a guy or a girl?" Just then the entire Host Club showed up and ambushed the unsuspecting boy. Blind folding him and taking him who-knows-where (the club room), Jazz too by the sounds he could hear. And from the same sounds, he was being carried by two very disgruntled twins at speeds not before made on land.

Danny was roughly shoved into a chair and blindfold roughly removed while Jazz was placed delicately next to him by Mori. No blindfold, no gag, not even her wrists were tied.

"Not fair! How come I get the rough treatment?" It was all Danny could think at the moment, too bad he said it out loud.

"This isn't the time to be funny, little brother."

"Who's being funny? I was treated better by Walker, and you _know_ how well _that_ turned out!" Jazz winced confusing the Host Club.

"Enough games!" Tamaki shouted, pointing a finger at Danny "I want to know how you figured out my sweet daughter's secret!" Danny blinked.

"That's it? I got tied up because I asked Haruhi's gender?" He deadpanned. Tamaki faltered.

"Well…uh…yes?" The blonde boy started to poke his own fingers together.

"Have you even thought that where we come from, it's a common occurrence to have girls dress as boys?" Jazz asked.

"And sometimes the other way round…" mumbled Danny. The Hosts shared a look. Honey shied up to the tied boy.

"Ok, we'll let you go. But you have to promise not to tell, okay? It's a really big secret." Danny smiled at the smaller but older boy.

"Promise! I know a thing or two about secrets." And with that, he was let loose.

"You are now an honorary reserve host!" declared Tamaki with his usual dramatic flair. Danny and Jazz shared a look.

"What?" they asked together. Haruhi sighed and decided to save the new member and his sister.

"He means that because you know the big secret you're part of the Host Club."

"Me too?" asked Jazz. Haruhi shrugged.

"You could always cut your hair and dress in the boys' uniform." Supplied the Twins.

"No thanks, I'll stick with what I have." She gestured to the yellow monstrosity that she was wearing.

"Suit yourself." They said with shrugs.

"I've got it! He's the reclusive type!" Tamaki shouted.

"**Wrong!**" a voice echoed around them, as machinery fired and a girl on a twirling platform rose from the floor.

"Than what type _is_ he, Renge?" Honey asked sweetly.

"He is obviously the rugged type!" she stated dramatically as she pointed at Danny.

"I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about!"

"See! His lack of refinement and harsh manner perfectly complement his strong features!" She was looking at him by every possible angle at once as she stated this as if were common knowledge.

'I've worked for a good year now to be wimpy and now I'm _rugged_?' Danny asked himself.

"What is she doing?" Jazz whispered to Kyoya.

"She is placing a 'type' for him, each of the Host Club's members cater to a customer's specific desires. Tamaki is the 'princely type', the twins are the 'little devil type', Honey is the 'Shōta type', Mori the 'strong and silent type', and Haruhi is our 'natural'." He explained as he wrote in his little black notebook.

"And what type are you?" asked a bewildered Jazz.

"I'm the 'cool type'." And he snapped the book closed with a smile. Both turned to Danny's 'type casting' again.

"I sort of feel sorry for him." Jazz said with a small frown.

"Oh, how so?" Asked Kyoya.

"Well, when we came to Japan, he had to leave behind his two best friends. Now he's almost glued himself to me as a lifeline to his old life. Maybe I'm just worrying too much, but I _am_ his older sister. I want my little brother to find some new friends here." She explained, her frown setting deeper with every sentence.

"I see, that would explain why he said he didn't want to be in Japan earlier." Jazz gave him a sideways glance.

"You caught that too, huh?" Kyoya nodded with a smile.

Everyone finally agreed that Danny would be the 'rugged foreigner' of the group. Well everyone but Danny who took it with a sigh and a silent wish for Sam or Tucker to be with him. Jazz walked up to the defeated boy and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know you miss them." She said softly.

"It's hard, knowing I won't be able to say that I'm going to the arcade with Tuck or the movies with Sam. When I wake up tomorrow, I won't hear lame jokes or see their smiles." He sighed again, looking at the floor.

"I know, little brother, I know." No one seemed to notice their little exchange, and if they did, they pretended otherwise.

The club was open for business yet again, and most of the customers were fawning over the new boy. His dark black hair, his crystal like blue eyes, and his shy almost reclusive nature. Yes, Danny had been a big hit with the ladies. And you could almost see the numbers and money symbols dance above Kyoya's head.

Danny was in the middle of a group of girls, explaining (yet again) where he was from, why he moved to Japan, what his favorite color was…and each answer he gave was eaten up by the fan-girl-like clients. He was about to take a break when a soft yet reverberating knock was heard at the door while he passed it. Danny looked to Tamaki for some instruction, all of the girls at Ouran already knew that you just came right in and sat down. The 'Host Club King' waved his hands in a 'just do it already' fashion and went back to his 'princesses'. The Dark-haired teen sighed again for the hundredth time that day and opened the door (sans rose petals). There, in the doorway, stood one of the two people he wanted to see the most. There, looking almost murderous in her yellow dress, was Sam.

"Say one word, just one, and you're dead. You get me, Fenton?" Danny ignored her in his excitement.

"Sam! Boy, am I glad to see you! What are you doing here?" Sam smirked at him.

"My parents decided it was time for a scenery change, they were all too happy by the fact that I didn't fight them on where we were going to be living." Danny almost blinded her with his smile. That is until a bunch of girls tackled him and dragged him back into the room. He barely managed a strangled cry and manic grab for the doorjamb before Jazz came to his rescue.

"Alright girls, you know he's on break." The rabid costumers groaned in displeasure. Jazz decided to become a time-keeper for the club. Making sure every host took time away from the clients to take refreshments for themselves, and that no girls attacked them when it wasn't their turns. Yes, we usually call that a manager, but do _you_ want Renge after you? Thought not.

As the sea of raging hormones ebbed, the Jazz and Sam saw Danny on the floor in a fetal position. His hands covering his head for protection.

"Serves you right for taking break before telling me." Jazz scolded. Sam's eyebrow rose at the comment.

"What's he doing that he's getting glomped by girls for taking a break?" Danny stood and brushed himself off, mumbling incoherently.

"He got involved with this club, and apparently he's the 'rugged foreigner'."

"For the last time Jazz, I didn't pick that! I would rather be back in Amity with Sam and Tuck than be man-handled by a bunch of girls on my first day!" Sam looked at him in annoyance.

"You did what now?" She said with a glare. Danny faltered and looked to his sister for help.

"You're on break; you have ten minutes till you have to get back to work."

"Thanks Jazz!" He grabbed Sam's wrist and dragged her to the room where the host's kept all the costumes they've used so far, Danny being somewhat thankful that he didn't have to wear any of them to be a sort of cover for Haruhi because she doesn't wear them either. Once they were alone, Danny delved into the tail of his first day of Ouran Academy.

How'd you like it? My first official use of line breaks (if they even showed up) EVER! Be impressed that I figured it out by myself and didn't ask anyone or anything like that. Drop me a line, and tell me what you think if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

I liked the responses I got to this, even if it was only a few. Thanks for all the encouragement guys! You get a BIG cookie and a t-shirt that says 'I'm awesome, deal with it!' So here's the continuation of 'My Anti-social Pinky'! YAY! P.s. I own a bunch of stuff, but DP and Ouran aren't in that mix. Sad, I know.

"Wow!"

"I know."

"I mean…wow!"

"Yup, and that's not even the best part."

"What do you mean?" Danny had been telling Sam about his first day at Ouran Academy, and thus far…let's just say Sam thinks it couldn't get any worse. How wrong she is.

"You know that short one with the brown hair and really big eyes?"

"The one that looks almost like a girl?" Danny gave her a look that said 'BINGO, now figure it out'. "No…"

"I'd be lying if I said differently." They were still in the 'costume room' inside music room three, where the Host Club was currently doing business, minus a certain half-ghost boy.

Sam was about to respond, but a knock at the door and Jazz's voice interrupted.

"Time's up. Back to work." Danny sighed

"Coming!" The blue-eyed boy helped his friend stand. "She's almost as bad as Clockwork."

"And who is this darling princess?" Cue the dramatic entrance of a blonde.

"Tamaki, this is my friend, Sam. Sam, this is Tamaki, the president of the club." Danny introduced and explained.

"How very nice to meet you Princess Sam! OW!" Tamaki didn't see Sam's scowl or the fact that she wore her combat boots in spite of the dress code.

"Sam!" Both Danny and Jazz yelled.

"What? I may be in this crime against fashion, but that doesn't make me less Goth!" Jazz face-palmed and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Why'd you where it then?" Sam just grumbled at fisted her hands at her sides. Danny knew that look; Sam only had that look when she talked about two people. It was confirmed when Sam shouted out.

"Why can't they see me for who I am?" Leaving some very confused Hosts and clients.

"Calm down, Sam. I know where you can go to cheer up." Danny said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Don't you mean 'down', little brother?" Danny rolled his eyes and explained to Sam about the 'Black Magic Club' he stumbled upon earlier. Sam instantly had a smile that would make the toughest solder go home crying for their mom.

"Well at least she feels better now." Everyone out of the loop looked at Danny like he was crazy. He didn't notice their stairs or the glowing green light outside the window

"This was an eventful day." Kyoya stated, scribbling in his black notebook.

"You can say that again." Both the twins added.

"What are you guys talking about? The only thing that happened was Sam showing up." Danny said as he was putting away tea sets with Haruhi.

"I think that's what they mean, Danny-Kun. I think Tamaki-Sempai is still in shock." They looked over to the Club President. He was sitting in a corner, bleach white and in a comatose-like state. Danny wouldn't be surprised if he started to erode away.

"Hey, Haruhi, why do you put those words after names like that?"

'What do you mean?"

"You keep calling me 'Danny-Kun' and you add 'Sempai' to everyone's names but the twins." Jazz, who had been reading next to the window again, spoke up.

"Japan has honorific titles they add to names, like we would put Mr. or Mrs. or something else like that."

"I think I got it, thanks Jazz."

"No problem, little brother." The cross dresser looked between the two like watching a tennis match. She ignored it all and turned back to her task turning back when Danny's ghost sense went off with a loud gasp and a groan. Jazz looked worriedly at Haruhi, making sure that she didn't see the spectral mist that escaped the boy's mouth. Haruhi didn't, much to Jazz's relief, but that didn't stop her worry on how to get her brother out of the room without suspicion. Good thing Danny had some form of an escape plan, just in case.

"Oh, hey, I just remembered! I have to go to that, um, study group, yeah! Got to go, bye!" He said this all very fast before zipping out of the room and finding the most secluded spot he could to transform. Luckily he found an empty restroom.

"What was that about?" asked both twins as every member of the Host Club stared after Danny.

"I'm not sure." Kyoya said with a frown firmly in place.

CRASH! SMASH! CLASH!

A glowing white figure rolled through the window, effectively breaking it. It stood with a groan.

"Geez, Skulker. How the heck do you keep _finding_ me?" The figure looked up, his white hair gleaming from its own spectral light, his green eyes glowing with a fiery determination and his fists clenched at his sides smoking dangerously as he glared at the monster that came through the hole in the window.

"Easy, whelp! I'm a skilled hunter!" Skulker willed to life several rocket launchers from his armor. The glowing boy flew at him, fist at the ready.

"Skilled? From what I hear you can't even find the remote!" He accentuated his point with several kicks and punches that easily took care of the weapons. Skulker growled and was about to attack again when…

Beep be-de-beep be-de-beep beep beep!

The ringtone came from the hunter's arm and as he looked at it he growled again.

"I thought I fixed that stupid…" he couldn't finish, for his jet pack extended and he flew intangibly through the roof. Danny smiled; knowing only one person could and would hack into Skulker's armor.

"Thanks Tuck!"

"No problem dude!" Tucker Foley came into the room just then, he wore the school uniform but he added his own twist to it. Red beret, thick glasses, and so many pockets that were filled with his beloved technology.

"I'm here! What's up? Where's the ghost?" Sam slid into the room, blinking when she noticed Tucker and Danny in phantom form. "Awwww, I missed it!" she declared angrily.

"Danny?" He turned to his sister, "I think we owe them an explanation, that and it would make it so much easier to not have to come up with some lame excuse." She said as she pointed out the stunned and silent Host Club. He looked at each one intensely and nodded apprehensively.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked looking at the shell shocked club.

"Not really, but what else could I do?" his echoing voice gave away no emotion.

"Plan A always works."

"Plan A is only for people who've never seen him up close." Tucker said as he fiddled with something on his PDA.

"Thanks for that vote of confidence, Tucker. That really helped." Danny's voice dripping with sarcasm. He sighed heavily and looked to the now less dazed club. "Can I trust you?" They all looked at each other confused until Danny elaborated. "I'm about to tell you a huge secret. One that can _never_ go beyond the people in this room, got it?" the Host Club nodded, still confused and slightly scared. Danny sighed again as he let go his ghost form in a bright flash of light which caused them all, even Sam, Tucker and Jazz, to look away. "Remind me never to go so long without transforming again." Danny Fenton said. The Host Club was now reduced to incoherent babbling as they tried to find a reason for what they just saw. Danny rolled his eyes and Sam let out a loud sharp whistle.

"If you give me a chance, I'll explain everything. And as I said before, none of this goes beyond the people in this room."

Danny's explanation was long, longer than normal because the club wanted to ask questions. Most of which had no relevance to the current topic. But it got done and Danny no longer had to use lame excuses to go fly off if it was just the club. But that left class time and when the club was doing business. It was Tamaki who came up with a plan for club hours, one that involved long winded code words and complex hand signals. Jazz and Haruhi immediately put a stop to that, Haruhi saying that no one could remember all this in a single day and Jazz saying that by the time it was all said and done, the ghost could have half the school demolished. Sam had liked the idea of the hand signals and code words, but agreed with the other girls that what was thought up (in 2 minutes) was too complicated. Tucker had just stared at the white board that appeared from nowhere with a thoughtful look and, when no one was paying attention, whipped it clean and jotted down a plan that hopefully would make everyone happy.

"Done!" He declared as he capped the marker. The debating that had started over this suddenly stopped as they all looked at the white board. On said board were a simple two phase plan and two back up plans that would take the place of the second phase. Plan A: (1) Signal to Jazz and/or Tamaki, (2) go into one of the huge closets. Plan B: Bathroom break. Plan C: nurse excuse.

"Isn't that what I did back at Amity?" Tucker smiled.

"Yup, it means that you don't have to make up anything new. And now you have seven more people to help cover your tracks." They all agreed, now all that was left was to put it to the test. But one question remained.

"How'd you get here anyway, Tuck?" Danny asked confused about how his tech loving friend got into such an expensive school. Tucker shrugged.

"Got a scholarship, from some company I think." Jazz's eyes widened.

"DALV?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked somewhat worriedly.

"DALV?" Danny yelled/asked as he looked between his sister and friend. "You guys got scholarships from DALV?" He face palmed and fell back on a couch, "Why me?" he covered his face with his arms and sat very still. They all stared at him confused, he never told Sam or Tucker what happened in Colorado so they were just as confused as the club.

"What's the matter, Danny?" Jazz asked. Danny peeked through a gap in his 'hiding place' at his sister.

"DALV spelled backwards is…?"

"Vlad" Kyoya said quickly and three teenagers gasped. Danny stood up quickly and started pacing.

"Why did that fruit loop send us to Japan anyway? It doesn't make sense."

"I can see why he'd want _us_ in Japan." Tucker said as he pointed at himself and Sam, "But he'd want you to be close to him. That dude is a nut job." Danny stopped pacing and looked at his friend.

"What did you say?" he asked quickly.

"I can see why he wanted us in Japan?" Tucker supplied.

"No, after that."

"That dude is a nut job?" he guessed again.

"No, in the _middle_!" Danny said aggravated.

"He'd want you to be close to him?" Sam, Jazz and Danny all shared a knowing look. Vlad Masters was in Japan.

Yeah, it's shorter. But it also sets up the plot! YAY PLOT! I hope you liked it. It took me forever to sort through all the mess in my head and get to writing this all down. And just so you know, the title has little if anything to do with the actual story. I might change that later, but for now, nada.


	3. Dreaded Authors Note

Ok, let me put you all straight. I am NOT giving this up, I may or may not update it all depends on if I get ideas. As I told you all in chapter one, this started as a one-shot idea and just blossomed with no direction. You can take this idea in adoption if you want, it doesn't matter to me. As far as I'm concerned I just gave all of Fanfiction permission to do such.

I'm sorry I didn't update by my self-imposed deadline, but thems the breaks. When I do get ideas you will see more of this but until then this is what you got.


End file.
